Sonic Arkham Origins:Blackgate
by ShadowRider14
Summary: The second in my quadtrilogy stories takes place 2 months after the first story and batman has to stop the legion from taking over downundra will he succeed rated T for mild language and references HIATUS for the time being
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the hedgehog used to be the stubborn blue teenager 2 years ago now he's something else a vigilante with a vengeance pitted by police and criminals alike stopped a massive battle with his bare hands and now his loved one will reunite with him soon after he has finished his job ridding the world of thugs and thieves

"NICOLE give me a status update" batman said as he rode his bat cycle"perfectly fine the bat cave is set up but..oh dear"she seems worried"what happened"Batman asked her"the downundra freedom fighters are under attack well being attacked by what looks to be a cat and an echidna gang"batman focused his attention on the road"a thief and the legion heading straight there now" he drove off to assist the fighters

(The downundra outback)

The freedom fighters were tied up"good job cat like i promised you get your pay"the grandmaster handed her pay in"thanks hon the work was easy"he smiled until he heard a faint revving noise then out of nowhere batman flew in and threw a batarang cutting the rope which held the fighters off he caught it"it ends now kragok surrender now" he laughed"you and what army batty get em boys" he sent the warriors in batman threw a glue grenade sticking them in sight when they broke free he knocked them out in one drop kick"bunch of worthless goons kragok"the fighters were at awe"well tough now are we cat make yourself useful and take him down"instead she knocked him down"not a chance are you guys alright"they all nodded batman was vaguely confused"what's going on here"they looked at him Walt came in and said"the cat is a spy she does god she gets paid fair right"Batman was a bit frustrated"you've could have nearly died in that act of stubbornness don't let me catch you doing it again"Walt was not going to take this"listen bat but we are highly trained..."batman interrupted" no Walt you're not you act like your fighters but you are smuggling information out of a cat and that's what you call freedom"he walked off"you may thinks its freedom but its not"he got on his cycle and drove off the freedom fighters looked puzzled"Walt he's proberly just acting out"Walt shook his head "no barby he's right we are mere blackmailers and smugglers we need to act more civil cat we won't need any more of your information...cat"they realised she was gone then saw a note that was saying she was following the bat and why does he do all this"we need to warn batman about this she's dangerous"Walt rushed off to hack the bat computer"come on batman pick it up"was all Walt said before the cycle rushed inside the bat cave with the cat spying on him"good evening s..."batman pressed his hand against NICOLE's mouth" alright cat I know you're in here show yourself"she came down with a light tap to the floor"well babe good reflexes I like it"she started making lines around his bat symbol" get off me cat I know you're here for something tell me"he heard a ringing noise and went to the bat computer" Walt did you hack my terminal" he was not happy" listen I did this because I need to warn you the cat followed you"he nodded"I know she's here right now also don't hack me again"he turned off the computer and changed his terminal code"okay cat where are you"she lunged down onto him"listen babe you don't come around like this after my love disappearance" batman looked at her"who's the one you love"she then replied"sonic the hedgehog or as I like to call the batman"he gasped"I've been following your every move and I know that you are sonic in the flesh"she took off his mask and flung it to the floor"ever wondered who I was"he shook his head not really caring about it she removed her mask making sonic gasp"blaze wait this is wrong you..and I nope I'm in a relationship already"she smirked"a relationship with a vigilante with kids"she rolled her eyes and came towards sonic but since he had so much scared tests that he never backed away from her she then grabbed his head"I don't care if you are in an relationship already you're mine"she kissed him NICOLE saw this and nearly backed away when she saw that sonic was not enjoying this blaze then pulled back when the bat computer alarm went offsonic put on his mask and went towards the computer apprantly a distress call was sent by the fighters in need of assistance NICOLE grabbed blaze and knocked her out with amnesiac gas"good job NICOLE now its time to pay the legion a visit"he got on his bat wing it then flew off towards the legion tower

What will happen next find out in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Batman flew straight towards the distress call when above it he ejected the batwing and dived down noticing that the call was transmitted from the downundra secret HQ he called his bat cycle and drove straight into the base he saw that the whole place was destroyed fires blazing and rubble dropping and explosions happening

(Downundra Secret HQ)

"Walt barby anyone"batman shouted he heard coughing it was barby she was under a half destroyed truck batman saw this and threw over the truck barby was not moving so batman checked her pulse she was alive but not well he performed CPR on her but then a hand pulled him forward it was barby's hand she had kissed him she was smiling at him"well blue boy nice to see you"he stood up wiped his mouth"listen to me where are the others"he replied without blushing or showing any emotion"they've gone to assist the outback but the distress call was false I found out before being thrown under rubble"he nodded then hacked the fighters computer"what are you doing hun"barby asked"I'm hacking the fake transmission call sent here"the computer bleeped to the fighters being captured by lien da towards blackgate"alright boys you have been very naughty and a punishment you are being sent to blackgate like the cat did"batman slammed his fist into the computer startling barby"you knew her"he walked straight to the bat cycle"listen to me if they do anything alert me I need your help"batman said before leaving barby nodded and started typing on the computer"why did the kiss I gave batman feel familiar oh well"she got a lock on batman and the prison

(Blackgate prison)

The bat cycle stopped at the prison"lien da I know you're around here"lien da came flying in but batman intercepted the kick and lien da stared at him"so bats got better reflexes I love that in a man"batman screamed in paid as he started spazzing out he was volted by Julie su"good job sis well done"she looked down feeling guilty an muttered"I'm sorry"he was carried away and lien da came towards her"listen sis I want you to guard the bat who knows what he could do"she nodded and walked off"knuckles I'm sorry please forgive me"and apprantly shown a memorial in the distance with an emerald reflecting the name showing Locke rest in peace and knuckles was standing over his grave"I'm sorry father I will avenge you he then saw a bat like creature in his mind getting captured"sonic that's him the batman is sonic jeez the thought translator is bugging with my head I'm proberly just making this up"he glumly walked away and then shown to be a interrogation room in the prison"so who do you work for bats the police freedom fighters" batman raised his head"nobody that's who"lien da who is interrogating batman was getting angry"alright smart boy cop a load of this she lunged a punch but batman somehow blocked it he raised some chains"not hard enough"he said as he dropped the chains and punched lien da knocking her out instantly he turned his attention to Julie su"listen I know what you did and I don't blame you but you need to get out of here"Julie su nodded then ran towards the door but looked back and ran towards batman she kissed him in thanks and ran off without realising the security cameras were on"how does batman do it"the other echidna said"because hes batman"they laughed as they continued their slacking off while batman ran through the vents escaping he took an decrypted chip from lien da and hacked it this shows the location of the fighters they were in the chamber of chaos" oh no"batman said as he jumped on his cycle and speeded to their aid

Finally finished this chapter sorry if it is short but at least I got it done see ya next time


End file.
